Secret Betrayal
by PreviouslyDead
Summary: OOC. Ian and Mel have gone on a raid, leaving Jared and Wanda on their own. Together. Non-graphic sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

_Title:__ Secret Betrayals_

_Rating:__ Teen_

_Disclaimer: __I do not own anything that is Stephenie Meyers._

_Fan fiction of: __The Host by Stephenie Meyer._

_Summery:__ What if Mel and Ian have to go away on a raid and Wanda and Jared are left behind in the caves…together. Maybe a two-shot if i can be bothered_

********

Author's Note: This is my first Host fanfiction. I only wrote this because it had been in the back of my head for ages after readiong the book, and what a book it was! But, now is confession time. I read the book about three months (at least) before it came out, i think it was sometime last year actualy, i got a proof copy to borrow from a book shop. It was amazing and i still bought it as soon as i saw it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I knew it was wrong. My heart, my brain, my soul. Every fibre of my being was screaming in protest, intent on telling me exactly how wrong what I was doing was. But, god, it felt so good and as Jared pushed me harder into the wall, most, if not all rational thought escaped within mille seconds.

"**Wanda!" his breath came harsh and fast against my neck, bordering on the crossing to a gasping moan. "Oh, god" he whispered "We really shouldn't be doing this!" there were small tear tracks leading down his soft cheeks, identical to mine. But his body paid no attention to his words and his hands continued to clutch me closer.**

"**I know" I whispered back, my voice slightly breaking as I spoke the words, yet still I pulled his face down to my level so I could once again kiss him. Jared sighed into my mouth but did not pull away.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

In the morning, we regretted it, just like we always did but we both knew it would happen again, we wouldn't kid ourselves otherwise. And it did, again and again and again. It got harder to not tell but somehow easier to lie. My soul, myself, me in general. Whichever phrase I used it was still the same fear that I was going to end up hurting someone near to me.

I hated seeing pain, causing it would destroy me.

Violence scared me, I was afraid that a fight would break out when they discovered our betrayal.

Anger, I knew, was bad. Yet I was causing it and feeling it much more then I ever thought I would.

But the sessions with Jared became full of the heat and anger I so feared. He used to have gentle moments, times when he geld me and stroked my hair between kisses. But, as time went by and the anger and fear inside of him curdled with the need he felt for me, those precious moments dwindled, and then stopped all together. Becoming none existent.

Every week, every night when Mel and Ian were absent, was spent together, Jared and I sitting, laying in some dark corridor, some dank hole. I knew it was wrong. I knew we shouldn't be doing it, so I tried to wean myself off of him, I tried and I tried, over and over again, knowing that he tried too. But eventually either one of us caved and the actions following always ended on one thing. One way or another, everything ended there.

Sex.

It was like we were addicted to each other, almost like we were soul mates. Once we had started, we were unable to stop. And then the bombshell hit. A bomb so painful and unbelievable that it almost killed us with grief...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hope you enjoyed it, yes i know, very out of character!


	2. Chapter 2

Just so you know, i hate this chapter but i wanted to get it over with quickly so i could concentrate on the not-one-shots.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know we had no reason to be upset, we had no reason or right to be hurt. But we were, Jared and I were emotionally hurt when we really shouldn't have been since we had been doing the exact same thing. Because apparently Mel still had my memories and Ian still liked that body. They'd been cheating on us for even longer then we'd been cheating on them! I was devistated when i found out about it. Jared looked kind of relived but i knew he was hurt at least a little bit and that made me feel sick inside.

I found out by actualy walking in on them doing...things. It was horrific but no matter how much i was hurt, like Jared, i couldn't help but feel slightly relived. Relived because now we didn't need to hide. Maybe it would be eaisier for everyone. Anyway, after i'd found them i ran. I know for sure that Ian and Mel btoh saw me and were both following me. My stupidly weak body cuodnt take the strain of running for too long but since i managed to find jared beofre they caught up with me everything started running smoothly. They explained thaat they had fallen in love. Yeah, it hurt. And i dind't like the pain but i knew our revelation would hurt them too.

They seemed to be prepering themselves for amn explosion, so we set the bomb off, we told them our side of the betrayal. They were quite literaly speech less.

After we had discussed everything and sorted everyhting out we were all almost fine. There was still thge uneasy silence whenever we were all in a room together but i knew that eventualy that would fade.

the end


	3. Chapter 3

Right, I think a few people got a bit confused on the whole relationship thing so I'm going to sort it out now.

Wanda and Jared fell in love but tried to stop. Ian and Mel didn't. Mel had Wanda's memories and feelings for Ian and Ian had to face the fact that it was Mel's body he loved, not the soul inside.

So now, Mel and Ian are still together and so are Jared and Wanda although things are a bit awkward between both couples.

Story wise, if any one has been waiting for a story to be written, as in the type of whatever im open for requests. As long as they aren;t really stupid ideas.

Like, i'd accept Wanda/Ian Wanda/Jared Wanda/Melanie Ian/Jared Jamie/OC. anything like that really or you could just give me a summery and i'll try that. Im strapped for ideas so if you gave me some requests on either Twilight OR the Host, i wouldn't mind.


End file.
